Miraculous Embrace
by Kiri no Shugosha
Summary: Mukuro was never captured by the Vendicare, instead he was put under the care of Sawada Tsunayoshi to atone for his crime, in more than one way. /Pairings: 6927, G27, 7227, R27 and many more./


**Miraculous Embrace  
><strong>By: 6927

Prologue  
><em>A small change in Fate could affect the future hugely.<em>

* * *

><p>It was unbelievably dark; Mukuro couldn't see anything but pitch-black around him. He found it hard to navigate in this kind of place, but he wondered how was that so, when he was used to being engulfed by nothingness? Mukuro couldn't really explain it; it was a new feeling all together.<p>

"―he all right? Reborn!" Mukuro could hear a faint voice from a distance. Mukuro felt like he knew the person yet, at the same time, didn't. It was a strange sensation all together, and he wondered if everything was real or not.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna," another voice said―this time, it sounded like it belonged to a child―and then, a noise of something colliding with another. A cry of surprise followed afterwards, accompanied by a complain.

"You **didn't** kill him, so stop fussing," the child, who Mukuro thought was called 'Reborn', uttered with annoyance lacing his voice. He heard the child sigh, and felt something oddly cold yet warm, at the same time, touch his aching arm which he later realised was a tiny hand.

Mukuro wanted to open his eyes, but grogginess was winning so he found it hard to do so. Nevertheless, he still attempted to look at the situation he was in. His left eye, the one bearing his real eye colour, opened ever so slowly and he found everything was a blur until his vision cleared.

Mukuro willed himself to adjust the position of his head to get a little bit comfortable and to get a clearer view on things. The first thing he noticed was that the room was dark; he could barely make things out, if not for his great eye sight. The walls were punctured―each size varying from the amount of damage or force they had to bear―and the wall papers were worn out. The ceiling, however, he couldn't see unless he raised his head upward, but the action would be unbearably painful. Meanwhile, the floor had huge cracks and dents on them; it was split in many areas and blood coated some of them.

Mukuro had to close his eye again because of the strain he had put on it. Mukuro raked his head to help himself recollect the memories he momentarily lost. _'What happened here. . .? Ah, yes, I was fighting against Sawada Tsunayoshi and. . ._' The purple-haired male frowned in obvious discontent as he remembered why his body was aching. _'. . .I lose. His warm flames finished me.'_

"H―Hieeee! R―Reborn! Who a―are they?" That voice: Mukuro knew it belonged to the person who defeated him. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro turned his head carefully to where the voice was coming from, and found Tsuna sitting beside him (Or was he slowly cowering away?), looking horrified and confused, at the same time. He noticed the boy was shaking uncontrollably in fear, and Mukuro felt like mocking him, _'Oya oya, you managed to defeat me and yet you're acting like a pathetic fool, little Vongola?'_ but decided not to so he could enjoy watching the amusing expressions on the brunet's face.

"The Vendicare," Reborn answered Tsuna's question in a serious tone, completely aware that Mukuro was awake and listening. The Arcobaleno saw, from the corner of his eye, that the Illusionist's body turned rigid at the name. "They are the protectors of the Mafia law. Those who can't be punished by law are handled by them."

"The Vendi―what?" Tsuna tried to pronounce their name, but was then stopped by the sound of an eerie voice that spoke up.

"Rokudo Mukuro, for the crimes you have committed, we're usually the ones to handle a dangerous criminal like you, **but**. . ." The person cloaked in black trailed off, his eyes wandering on the bodies lying on the ground aside from Mukuro's, then resumed, ". . .We're putting you under the surveillance of Vongola Decimo: Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"H―Hieeeee! W―Why me?" Tsuna whimpered, backing away from the Illusionist and the Vindecare with his eyes focused on the one who had spoken. Both Mukuro and Reborn frowned, knowing all too well that there was a catch in this.

"Why are you doing this?" Reborn asked, tilting his fedora lower. He glared at them from underneath it, and stifled a snort when they didn't answer.

"You're in no place to question our actions, Arcobaleno," the person said, his companions' and his own body were dissolving in the mist surrounding them. "This is the wish of someone higher than us." And with that, they were gone, leaving everybody to their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>6927:<strong> Screw me; I published another story. :( Oh well, I'm planning on updating all of them―I promised myself to finish _everything_ I've started so far.

Please review! ^^

Disclaimer: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _belongs to Amano Akira.


End file.
